Escorpiones y princesas
by badabums
Summary: Todo empezó con un juego de ajedrez, un celador y algo robado. Pero no era la culpa de Rose que todo terminara tan enredado como quedó. Ni tampoco era su culpa que se hubiera terminado enamorando de un completo imbécil y que él terminara robándole el corazón. Pero los escorpiones son peligrosos y Malfoy...también.
1. Prólogo

—Sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea.—le dijo al chico bajo y escuálido a su lado, mientras se colocaba la gorra de la capa del colegio por sobre la cabeza y se escondía en la parte de atrás de una de las columnas de mármol del pasillo de la biblioteca.

—Oh,vamos Rose.—se quejó él en respuesta. También se había subido el gorro de la capucha, aunque Rose no entendía porqué, considerando que su cabello azabache se confundía con las sombras.—No seas aguafiestas. ¡Mi papá hacía todo el tiempo esto de los retos! Además tú me pediste que te acompañara. No seas gallina.

Rose rodó los ojos. El gorro le presionaba el indomable cabello contra el cráneo.

—No es buena idea, Al.—volvió a decir, con mayor nerviosismo y firmeza. Serían las doce de la noche y estaba aterrada porque habían roto las reglas del toque de queda para los de primero por cuatro horas.—¿Y si nos descubren? No quiero que esto quede en mi...

—¡Shh! ¡Ahí vienen!—dijo Albus,mientras levantaba la mano y le señalaba a la oscuridad. Rose enfocó la vista y vio un montón de pelo, brillando contra la luz de la luna que salía de un ventanal, entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Su corazón se aceleró. Definitivamente no era buena idea. No debió haberle hecho caso al tonto de su primo en primer lugar, es decir, ¿Qué persona cuerda la alentaría a participar en un reto con su archienemigo por defecto en la biblioteca? Sólo un demente como Albus.

Su primo le hizo una seña y empezó a caminar sigilosamente por el pasillo de piedra de puntillas. Para él era lo máximo, pensaba Rose, debía creerse un ninja sacado de la tele muggle. Pero para ella cada paso era una tacha más en su informe anual. Aún así lo siguió.

Albus rodeó un armario de escobas, luego un basurero y finalmente se posicionó frente a la puerta de roble de la biblioteca con cara ansiosa. Le pegó tres suaves golpes y esta se abrió.

—Llegan puntuales.—dijo una voz aguda, que ella reconoció como la de Gregor Zabini. Era muy alto para tener once años, pero su timbre no calzaba con su estatura. Miró a Albus y luego puso sus ojos en ella. Se veían azules incluso en la oscuridad.—Entren rápido antes de que llegue el celador.

Cuando los dos atravesaron la puerta, Gregor, la cerró tan suave que sonó solo como un susurro. Rose sentía el bombeo de su corazón golpeando las paredes y estanterías de la biblioteca como si estuviera en un concierto de rock, de esos que su madre ponía a veces en la radio. Albus parecía estar en el paraíso.

La librería se veía fantasmagórica de noche: las mesas generaban sombras que se perdían en los oscuros maderos del suelo y las arañas de cristal del techo dejaban tras de sí extrañas formas geométricas. Si Rose estaba ya asustada por el hecho de ser descubierta, la oscuridad era algo que no podía tolerar. Quería decirle a Albus que se largaran, pero él ya caminaba en dirección a la tercera mesa del lugar, a paso firme y casi saltarín.

—¡Llegamos!—dijo muy alto para el gusto de Rose.—¡Te haremos polvo Malfoy!

Sólo entonces Rose se dio cuenta de que Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa hacia la que su primo caminaba tan felíz. Tenía el rubio cabello opacado por las sombras y las manos entrelazadas como un mafioso. Aún así, Rose podía verle los ojos grises. La miraba tan fijo como ella miraría un trozo de carne. Señaló los dos asientos restantes de la mesa y ambos tomaron asiento: ella frente a Malfoy y él entre los dos.

—Empecemos.—dijo. Su voz sonaba aburrida, pero tenía un acento muy bonito. Rose se sentía como en una especie de rito satánico, y Albus desde su asiento daba tumbos de emoción. Gregor trajo una caja de madera y la puso sobre la mesa con un pequeño sonar, luego corrió el pestillo y sacó de ella un tablero y piezas.—Recordemos las reglas.—continuó Malfoy, mientras su compinche estiraba el tablero y empezaba a poner piezas en su respectivo puesto.—Sólo se puede traer un acompañante.—miró a Albus y a Gregor luego continuó.—Y si llegan a descubrirnos el que haya sacado más piezas de su rival gana.

—¿Y qué pasa con el que gana?—le dijo Albus, aún entusiasmado.

Malfoy pareció confundido. Cuando él la había retado a jugar nunca habían mencionado los premios. Rose suponía que el regalo mayor sería el orgullo de vencer a otro, pero ahora que Albus lo había mencionado se daba cuenta que si quería una regalía.

—Si, ¿Que hay con los premios? —insistió ella, desafiante. El miedo de ser descubiertos había ya salido volando de su cabeza y ahora tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a ese creído en su juego favorito. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando le comentó a Albus que Malfoy quería retarla en su fuerte.

—Pues...¿Qué quieres tú, Weasley?

—Quiero que, si gano, admitas que soy la más inteligente chica con la que te has topado.—le dijo alzando una ceja. Sabía que para él, y su terrible orgullo, sería como un puñete en el estómago. Y por la cara que puso cuando vio lo que quería no hizo nada más que confirmar sus dudas.

—Esta bien.—dijo calmado, pero un poco inseguro—Pero si yo gano, harás lo que yo quiera.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa.

A Rose eso le pareció sospechoso, pero estaba tan convencida que ganaría que hizo caso omiso a la sugerencia. Se bajó la capucha de la capa, se colocó un mechón tras la oreja y estuvo lista para el desafío.

—Empecemos.

Albus estaba al borde de su asiento, mientras que Rose mentalmente pensaba en su padre dándole direcciones. Le parecía chistoso que, mientras que su padre había hecho duelos de magos en su juventud, ella hiciera duelos de ajedrez.

Malfoy movió primero, luego le tocó a ella y así sucesivamente. Mientras el partido avanzaba Malfoy le comía una pieza y ella lo alcanzaba en su siguiente jugada. A regañadientes, Rose, tenía que admitir que el chico era bastante bueno. Cuando quedaban sólo cuatro piezas y ellos seguían empatados, él ya se daba aires de victoria.

—Pensaba que eras mejor en esto.

—Lo soy.

—Lo dudo, cabeza de zanahoria.—repuso, moviendo una pieza y dejándola nuevamente en desventaja. Pero ella ya tenía pensado el próximo movimiento para alcanzarlo y retomar el empate. Estaba a punto de empezar su jugada de revancha cuando Gregor, a su lado, entró en pánico.

—Scorpius...

—Hum.—le respondió él, mirando fijo la mano de Rose, que sostenía su alfil.

—¡Scorpius!

—¿Qué?

—¡El celador!

Todos se quedaron quietos, temerosos de respirar. Entonces se dieron cuenta que Gregor tenía razón.

Pasos, pasos que se acercan.

Aterrados dejaron el juego allí y corrieron por la biblioteca, buscando un escondrijo. Rose perdió a Albus de vista, pero lo vio corriendo en dirección a un montón de libros apilados. Ella, por su parte, siguió a Malfoy sin pensarlo y se coló en un armario en el que él se había escondido. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolían las costillas.

—¡Sal!—le musitó bajito Malfoy—¡Es mi escondite!

—¡Cállate, tonto!

—Weasley eres...

—¡Silencio!

Se sentían pasos dentro de la biblioteca. Pasaron diez eternos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos movía ni un pelo, tragados por el acogedor armario y por las sombras. Cuando Rose sintió que ya había pasado el peligro, se dispuso a salir del armario y largarse a su sala común.

—¡Alto!—le dijo Malfoy, sujetándole la muñeca. Su mano era cálida.

—¿Qué quieres?—le dijo hastiada, mirándolo fijo a través de los halos de luz que se colaban por las rendijas. Aunque ella era una de las chicas más altas de su generación, él, la pasaba por un par de centímetros.

—Mi premio.

—¿Qué?

—He ganado.

—¿Qué?—repitió.

—Regla uno: si nos pillan el que lleve más piezas se considera como ganador.

Era cierto.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?—ella no era de las que maldecía. De hecho, quizá, aquella era su primera maldición. Pero Malfoy la estaba sacando de sus cabales al no decirle nada claro.

Se la quedó mirando fijo y luego simplemente declaró:

—Esto.

Y le plantó sus labios en los suyos. Eran suaves, cálidos y con sabor a hierbabuena. Cuando se alejó de ella, Rose estaba en shock. Él salió rápidamente del armario y escuchó sus pasos alejándose por los tablones de la biblioteca, dejándola allí, tirada, pensando en cómo había dado su primer beso. O mejor dicho, como se lo habían robado.

Como se lo había arrebatado un idiota.

N/A: Hola! Esta es solo una introducción al fic en sí. A partir de este capítulo todo se desarrollará en el sexto año. Espero que les haya gustado! Si así fue, comentarios y favoritos son siempre bien recibidos :)

Gracias por leer!


	2. Deja vú

La música resonaba en sus oídos con tal fuerza que llegaba a atolondrarla. Definitivamente no debería estar allí. Si la descubrieran podrían castigarla por más de un mes. O peor: podrían quitarle su cargo.

—¡Sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea!—gritó por sobre el sonido a su compañero, quién tenía la misma cara de emoción que tendría un niño al ver a Santa Claus el día de navidad.

De alguna forma vasos de plástico llenos de un líquido turbio habían llegado a las manos de ambos. El muchacho a su lado tomó un sorbo sin pensarlo y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

—¡Diablos!—exclamó. Su voz era grave y se opacaba brutalmente por la música, sonando sólo como un susurro—Estaba fuerte...

—¡No es buena idea!—volvió a vociferar.—Albus...

—¡Es una fiesta, Rose!—Albus parecía divertido y miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera en la juguetería más grande de Londres. Bebió otro sorbo y su espalda tembló, quizá por un escalofrío.—¡No tiene que ser buena idea!

—¡Pueden pillarnos!

—¡Sería genial!—respondió entusiasmado. Al ver la mirada de muerte que Rose le envió, se defendió:—¡Hay un vigilante afuera de la puerta, si viene el celador lo dirá!—La tomó de los hombros y Rose vio sus ojos brillando—¡Ahora bebe!

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aquello estaba mal, realmente mal. Había chicos de séptimo haciendo competencias de fuerza en una esquina, rodeados de latas de cerveza; una muchacha de quinto se había subido a la mesa de centro y andaba sin camiseta bailando sugestivamente, y para colmo un sujeto vomitaba dentro del bolso de una muchacha dormida con la boca abierta, sentada en un sillón. Todo aquello rodeado por una masa de gente.

Un caos.

Y sin embargo ella seguía plantada allí, con el vaso en la mano y los zapatos pegados al piso.

Albus empezó a moverse al son de la música torpemente, bajo las carcajadas de Rose que desaparecían entre el bullicio. Una chica bonita lo miró con interés y se le acercó para hablarle de algo completamente irrelevante. Al rato le invitó a unirse a ella en un baile rápido.

—¿Te importa si...?—empezó a preguntarle. Rose hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Ve!

Albus desapareció en la multitud, y su cabello desvaneció entre sombras y luces de colores artificiales.

Rose suspiró.

No era buena idea, pero su primo había ocupado todo su armamento de convicción para hacer que la dichosa fiesta pareciera la mejor ocurrencia del mundo: que todos irían, que nadie saldría descubierto, que habría chocolates al por mayor. Con esos argumentos, Rose, se había quedado sin ninguna excusa. Además el saber que habría chocolates gratis en alguna parte, había desencadenado un tintineo de alarma en su cabeza. Si su madre la viera en aquellos instantes, en una fiesta por creerle a su primo que habría chocolates, se hubiera reído de ella.

Ahora sólo debía esperar a que Albus se aburriera, fingir que la estaba pasando de lo mejor, y tratar de averiguar si lo de los dulces era una farsa o algo real.

Caminó, con el vaso en la mano y derramando un poco de líquido, a unos pequeños sillones que estaban ubicados entre una pared y la alacena de la escalera de la habitación. Al sentarse su pie tocó algo pegajoso en el piso.

—Rayos—musitó, apartando el zapato de la superficie y tomando el vaso con ambas manos, como lo haría con un líquido caliente.

El cuello de la camisa le apretaba y estaba empezando a sofocarla. Se arrepentía de haberse colocado aquello, en vez de andar con una camiseta. Nadie podía verla en la oscuridad y de hacerlo, debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había en lugar, dudaba que alguien lo recordara.

La música cambió y empezó a sonar un lento a manos de una mujer que cantaba notas tan altas como un rascacielos. Albus debía estarla pasando de lo lindo y ella estaba más sola que un mamut en tiempos modernos. No sabía que hacer.

Rose no se consideraba una de esas personas sociables, que adoran estar al medio de todo y entablar conversaciones, por que todo aquello le resultaba tan incómodo como utilizar un pantalón de una talla más pequeña. Si bien era hija de personajes famosos, había generado una repulsión a las masas en general e intentaba evadirlas lo más que podía. Y estar allí sentada, con el bendito vaso de licor entre las manos, en medio de una fiesta, no era precisamente su definición de diversión de un viernes por la noche.

Resopló y dejó el contenedor de plástico y el líquido dentro a un lado del sillón. Si tan solo lograra escapar e inventar una excusa que no la hiciera parecer la peor prima del mundo por dejar a Albus solo, ella podría...

—¡Rose!—escuchó una voz decir y una masa con forma de cuerpo varonil le bloqueó la vista por unos instantes—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era un muchacho, alto y de espalda ancha. Se apartó de su posición inicial y optó por sentarse a su lado, en un banco un poco más bajo, justo frente a la puerta de la alacena de la escalera que se encontraba entre abierta. Tenía el cabello desordenado y claro a las luces de colores, la chaqueta abierta y olía a desodorante ambiental de sanitario.

Era Theodore Thomas, su compañero de cargo desde el año pasado. Parecía muy sorprendido de verla.

—Nada—respondió con una sonrisa.—Albus me pidió que lo acompañara y no dudé en hacerlo. Mi lado espontáneo, Theodore.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, porque sabía que era una mentira. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en si asistiría o no a la famosa fiesta, analizando los posibles errores que podría acarrear su presencia. Además Rose nunca era espontánea. Todas sus acciones eran premeditadas de tal forma que ella sabía de forma exacta cuál sería el resultado de cualquier movimiento. Vivía en un constante juego de ajedrez.

—Me alegro que hayas venido.—le dijo él con sinceridad. No sabía si le habría creído o no, pero tampoco intento averiguarlo—He pensado mucho en los mapas de vigilia de las rondas de Prefectos y...

Rose se desconectó por dos segundos de lo que estaba diciendo Theodore. Habría jurado que había visto una mata de pelo rubio cruzando a su lado. ¿Sería posible?

No. Definitivamente no.

—...y pensaba en preguntarte si estarías de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Ah?

—Ya sabes...Como te postulan a Premio Anual y todo eso.—respondió él rascándose la nuca.

Rose no tenía idea que había dicho, pero de seguro era una buena idea. Theodore había sido su compañero de rondas de Prefectos desde hacía tiempo y, aunque nunca habían entablado conversaciones profundas o de alto contenido intelectual, siempre lo había considerado un chico sensato.

—Si, claro.—dijo ella a ciegas. Esperaba que no acabara de aceptar algún plan para destruir el mundo o algo similar.—Es excelente.

—¿Lo crees?—Rose asintió con una amplia sonrisa—¡Fantástico! Eh...¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Yo...

—Perfecto. Regreso enseguida.

Y se fue caminando lento y erguido como si hubiera ganado un duelo de magia.

Rose seguía sin entender nada, completamente obsesionada con el hecho de que estaba segura que había visto una cabellera rubia por algún lado. Y no cualquiera, sino que, mejor dicho, un manojo de pelo específico.

El cabello de Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde el duelo de ajedrez que ambos habían realizado en primer año. Ella porque seguía molesta y contrariada por lo que había hecho, y él por algún motivo que Rose desconocía. No es como que hablaran mucho antes del "incidente" tampoco, pero solían lanzarse indirectas y provocaciones que a veces, incluso, daban risa. Ahora el chico debía estar demasiado ocupado en ser un rompe corazones y vestir de negro como para recordar tonterías. Se decía que usaba a las chicas como pañuelos desechables y ocultaba todo eso bajo un halo de buen estudiante. es como si le importara mucho a esas alturas. A fin de cuentas era solo un estupi...

—¡VIENE!

Escuchó el grito del vigilante. Luego el caos que desató. Alguien paró la música y tiró un encantamiento que sumió toda la sala en una penumbra casi total. Muchos se escondieron detrás de sillones y una chica se camufló con una planta a la velocidad de la luz.

Vio a alguien entrar precipitadamente a la alacena bajo la escalera, a unos metros de ella. Rose no le atinó a nada mejor que a seguirlo.

Entró rápido, se apretó contra la pared, cerro la puerta y tomó aire. Era un lugar cerrado, pero con un par de rendijas de ventilación que en una situación normal habrían dejado entrar pequeños espacios de luz, pero debido a la oscuridad exterior no proyectaba nada. Olía a colonia de hombre cara, cuero y madera de escobas. Todo junto a la vez.

Ni ella ni su acompañante misterioso dijeron nada, principalmente porque el celador podría estar justo fuera de sus narices y descubrirlos. Diablos. Rose temblaba. Si la descubrían probablemente su puesto de Prefecta se iría al tacho de la basura por fomentar organizaciones ilegales y juntas de diversa índole que...

—Se ha ido.—dijo alguien en el exterior.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Hágase la luz.

Su compañero era un muchacho alto, le pasaba por al menos dos cabezas, de facciones demasiado esbeltas. Tenía los ojos grises, la nariz larga y fina, una ceja levantada en son de duda y los labios fruncidos. Y, como jugarreta del destino, un montón de cabello rubio, por supuesto.

—Al parecer te encanta robar los escondites de la gente, Weasley.—A Scorpius Malfoy la voz se le había vuelto aterciopelada y grave con el paso de los años. —¿No te parece un _Deja vú_?

Demonios.

Recordaba.

_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Juro que no demoraré tanto como con el anterior en actualizar! :) Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y favoritos! Nos leemos! _


End file.
